Homer
Homer Simpson, or just Homer, is the main character of the Louis swan series. Appearance He is a short, fat person, with a white shirt and a blue pair of jeans. His shoes are black, and he has yellow skin and rather large eyes. He has a comb-over on his head and a weird mouth. Personality Homer is a spoiled little brat who acts like a child and often bothers Chef Pee pee to make him food or some other task. He loves food from the restaurant Good Days, and is friends with The Woodies. He does not like being told what to do, and will disobey orders often. Even though Chef Pee pee yells at him, Homer thinks that Chef Pee pee is his friend. He became more vulgar and started swearing as the series went on into season 2. Appearances. Homer and chef pee pee episode 1: This was his first appearance, and it introduced his love of Good Days food and his relationship with Chef Pee pee. He also Died in this episode, and inexplicably came back to life in the next episode. Brah Hunter episode 1: He was only the cameraman in this episode A louis swan christmas special: Homer writes a letter to Santa, and when it doesn't arrive on time, he gets depressed and tries to set the tree on fire.Then, after being clearly happy with his gifts, he throws them away just because he didn't get a Good Days menu. Brah Hunter Episode 2: Homer meets with Woody at the house when he returned. Homer stows away on Woody's trip and gets left in the snow after the Brahs bury him. Homer and chef pee pee episode 2: Chef pee pee's birthday: Homer tries to wake up Chef Pee pee to get him to take him to Good Days. Homer gives Chef Pee pee a birthday card and calls the police when the Woodies' card gets ripped. Homer and chef pee pee episode 3 Homers easter: He sleeps in the same bed as the Woodies and hears nosies. Homer and Chef Pee pee look for Easter eggs and find a pink egg. He throws a tantrum when he loses. Brah Hunter episode 3: Homer refuses to let Woody inside. Louis Swan Short Cooking with R.O.B Episode 2: Homer rejects Chef Pee pee's cooking. Rob then cooks for him. Homer and chef pee pee episode 4 Homer's pool day: Homer gets taught how to swim by the Woodies. He then goes to try to save woody when he drowns, only to mess up and get himself rescued by Chef Pee pee who also teaches Homer. Homer and chef pee pee episode 5 Homer goes to Mexico: Homer argues with Chef Pee pee and goes with him on their bonding trip to Mexico. He then runs away and goes to the water park after calling everything in the hotel room stupid. He then Pranked Call people and spray poop on the side of the Hotel. He lies about Chef Pee pee to Nick when they get back. Homer and chef pee pee episode 6 Homer's trip to the adoption center: Homer gets thrown out of the house with woody, and stays at a bad adoption center until adopted by Foster Dad. LS Movie Homer's Fidget Spinner: Homer gets very distracted by a fidget spinner until Foster Dad breaks it. LS Movie The Loan: Homer is told that he's adopted by Chef Pee pee, and thinks that Waluigi's dad is hot. He annoys a cop at the end of the episode. LS Movie Locked in: He is locked in the basement along with the others. LS MOVIE CHEF PEE PEE GETS KICKED OUT: He tries to take the credit for making Nick's coffee and cries when Chef Pee pee gets up down. Louis Swan's Murder Mystery!: Homer goes to the party dressed as "Pumpernickel the gay vampire", and gets himself and Chef Pee pee killed in the photo booth. Trivia * The first episode's description states that he is actually 41, even though he acts like and is treated like a child. * He is voiced by Louis Swan himself. * Homer can't read, yet can write. * Homer is from the animated sitcom The Simpsons. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main